


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 3

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [3]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Eda is training Luz, Willow and Gus to further their abilities as Power Rangers but she seems to be pushing Luz much more compared to the other two. Meanwhile Lilith and Emperor Bellows have sent yet another monster to wreak havoc and Luz wanting to prove Eda wrong decides to face the monster herself. However she is struggling to face it herself. Will she prove Eda wrong or is there something deeper behind Eda's reasoning?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 3

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 3: Fighting spirit  
(Luz, Willow and Gus meet up after school)  
Luz: Hey guys so how was your day?  
Willow: Pretty good I guess. Did anyone ask you about your morpher?  
Luz: Too much Willow too much. First I’m the human kid and now I am the human who brings her toy watch to school. Quite a reputation and only a week in.  
Gus: Don’t listen to them they don’t know who we really are. We are now the Power Rangers and these morphers are our lives now! If these people are in trouble the next time a monster comes around they’ll be the ones running to us for help.  
Willow: (Signals to Gus) Shhhh don’t say it too loud they might hear us. Remember we’re supposed to keep it secret.  
Gus: (Softer tone) Oops sorry. I’m gonna keep my promise starting now.  
(As they are talking Amity Blight walks past them)  
Amity: Heyyyyy it’s the human and her half-a-witch friends! I so wanted to walk away from you but those toys you’re wearing on your wrists just make you stand out like total dorks. And I thought you guys couldn’t get any lamer! (Scoffs)  
Gus: (Gets angry) They’re not toys Amity! They are morphers which make us………. (Willow then covers his mouth)  
Luz: Leave us alone Amity! Besides don’t you have anything better to do?  
Amity: Well I have sorcery practice at 4pm! Besides it’s much better than what you losers do after school! And I’m running late goodbye. (Walks off)  
Luz: What’s her problem? I thought we made up.  
Willow: Just ignore her Luz she thinks she’s better than us so what?! One thing I know is that as long as she thinks she’s better than you she won’t wanna hang out with you.  
Gus: Yeah but we’re Rangers so we’re better than her! Don’t listen to that rich obnoxious green-haired heathen.  
Luz: Yeah but I really know somewhere in there that she just needs some love that’s all.  
(Their morphers then ring)  
Luz: That’s Eda calling us for practice.  
Gus: What are we waiting for let’s get going!  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House. Eda is lecturing the trio)  
Eda: Alright kids so like what I said with being a Ranger you must train to be one. So seeing you guys back then it seems like you’re having a little trouble in the fighting department. Actually I shouldn’t be buttering it up you guys really need to work on your fighting abilities!  
Gus: But why do we even need to learn martial arts?! We could just morph and with our powers we can just ‘Haiyah Heeya’! (Flails and kicks around)  
(Gus’s playful flailing causes him to accidentally kick a vase and break it)  
Luz and Willow: (Gasps in shock)  
Eda: See my point? But I’m a brown belt in majitsu so I will be your sensei.  
Luz: Wait you’re a brown belt?  
Eda: Yeah how do you think I’m still in good shape after all these years huh? And yes they had a majitsu club back when I was in Hexside but it closed down when I did something.  
Gus: What did you do Ms Eda? (Looks interested)  
Eda: Enough talk let’s train! Alright so the first thing about majitsu is………………..  
(Scene then moves to the throne room where The Emperor is discussing with Lilith about their next course of action)  
Emperor Bellows: It’s been three days Lilith but where’s my new monster?! You know that time is very important especially for me!  
Lilith: Patience your highness the guards are still collecting the ingredients I need for my next creation.  
Emperor Bellows: What is the reasoning behind these ingredients Lilith???!!!  
Lilith: Well just say that I want to test out on some new demon forms but I need ingredients to give them their how do you say it……………. Essence! It’s basically what makes the demon what they are.  
Emperor Bellows: I don’t care about essence I want a new demon NOW!  
(The guards then return with random items in a jar. Lilith observes each one and notices one of the guards with a rather interesting item)  
Lilith: You! (Points at guard) Pass me your item.  
(The guard then walks up to Lilith and passes her his jar)  
Lilith: (Takes the jar) Thank you! You all may go.  
(The guards then march off)  
Lilith: Hmmmm perfect timing. And I think this would be the perfect ingredient for my next creation. (Sees a pair of boxing gloves in the jar)  
(Lilith then places some of King’s fur and the boxing gloves into a pot filled with goo. She then conjures up a spell and it comes out a red kangaroo-like monster with boxing gloves and long legs)  
Lilith: Your highness just say that my new creation packs a punch!  
Kangate: Heeya I’m ready for some action! (Starts punching around)  
(Meanwhile Eda is training the trio on their fighting abilities)  
Eda: So King you have already set them up?  
King: Yeah here’s the last one. (Places a dummy) Now I’m ready to watch them burn!  
Eda: Get ready to see your wish granted King! Alright Gus use your strength to hit them. But remember not too hard.  
(Gus then shows his skills)  
Gus: GAHHHHHH!!! HAIYAH!! (Punches the dummies with all his might breaking them apart in the process)  
(Gus then punches the ground making a huge shockwave)  
Eda: Alright Gus great job! You sent those dummies flying!  
King: (Runs around as the dummies are falling to the ground) Haha let it rain!  
(Eda then focuses on Willow)  
Eda: Alright Willow you know what to do! Hit these dummies and use your scream at that group of dummies over there.  
(Willow then fights off the dummies)  
Willow: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Punches and kicks the dummies)  
(She then prepares her scream at the large group of dummies which are set)  
Willow: (Inhales deeply) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
(Her supersonic scream then sends all the dummies flying)  
Eda: Great job you sounded a decibel louder than the last time!  
King: (Rolls around the broken dummies) Haha fall all you worthless dummies!  
(Eda then focuses on Luz)  
Eda: Alright Luz blaze through these dummies!  
(Luz then proceeds to kick all the dummies and zoom past each of them with ease)  
Luz: Take this! And that! (Punches and kicks the dummies)  
(Luz then takes out all the dummies and zooms back to the starting point with a smile)  
Eda: I feel sick saying this but I’m really proud of all of you. Alright training’s over you guys can go home now!  
(Willow and Gus then wave goodbye and walk back home)  
Eda: Ohh and Luz, let’s clean up and continue training when we go back!  
Luz: But………… I have homework!  
Eda: Mehhhhh homework that’s easy I can help you out and we’ll be done in no time! But we need to focus on your training!  
Luz: But only me? Why?!  
Eda: It’s because…………………. (stammers) you know what don’t ask anymore okay it’s for your own good!  
(Luz then starts getting suspicious about Eda’s statement. But she proceeds to start cleaning up the mess they made)  
King: (Plays around) Haha bow down to…………… Hey what are you guys doing?!!  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House. Eda is training Luz really hard)  
Eda: C’mon Luz a little more!  
(Luz is doing push ups and is struggling)  
Luz: (Tries to do a pushup) C’mon………….. (Struggles)  
(Eda then places a board in front of Luz)  
Eda: C’mon break it!  
(Luz punches the board and breaks it but is exhausted doing so)  
Luz: (Exhausted tone) Haiyah! (Breaks board)  
(Eda then places a pile of random objects in front of Luz)  
Eda: Okay Luz take these objects one at the time and run here and then go back until everything is here! Do it as fast as you can starting…………… now!  
(Luz then does so as instructed. She clears through the stack fairly quickly)  
Eda: (Timing her) 10.56 seconds not bad! Alright training’s over time to go to bed!  
(Luz then collapses on the floor)  
Eda: That’s gotta hurt! No problem will just bring her to bed.  
(Eda uses her magic to levitate Luz to her bed)  
Eda: Sweet dreams Red Ranger. (Smiles as she covers Luz with a blanket)  
(Luz then wakes up from her sleep. The sun rays hit her eyes causing her to jolt awake)  
Luz: Ahhhhhh!!! Why is the sun shining so brightly this early in the morning?!  
(Luz then looks at her phone. She realises that it’s already 11am)  
Luz: What?!!!! Ohhhhhh no I’m late for school!!! Like 3 hours late!  
(King is then chilling at the living room. He sees Luz running past him)  
Luz: (Rushes to the door) NOOOOOO!!!!!  
King: What are you rushing for?!!  
Luz: Can’t you see I’m late for school! All that training Eda made me do really knocked me out! Why did she give ME extra training! I don’t see that I was lacking behind Willow or Gus in any way!  
King: Okay the truth is that Eda is training you harder than your friends is because you’re a human that’s why!  
Luz: But what does being human got to do with anything?  
King: You see humans not only do they lack a bile which prevents them from doing magic the old fashioned way but they’re much weaker than any creature here in the Isles. Well for starters have you even SEEN a human here? The reason is because they all died because they were too weak to endure the harsh climate here. So that’s why she’s training you hard because she’s worried that you are too fragile to fight especially being a Ranger and all!  
Luz: What??!! Hey I have survived a lot of crazy things and I am the first human ever to get into Hexside Eda doesn’t know what she’s saying! Well guess I have to prove her wrong then.  
(The crystal ball then activates. It shows Kangate wreaking havoc in Bonesborough)  
Kangate: Haha who wants some fruit PUNCH! (Punches a random merchant’s item as citizens start running away)  
King: Well perfect timing!  
Luz: Yup! Guess school can wait because it’s time to kick some butt. Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz then transforms into the Red Owl Ranger)  
(Luz then arrives in Bonesborough in her Ranger form. She then confronts Kangate)  
Luz: Hey you why not pick on someone your own strength?  
Kangate: It’s because there is no one my own strength!  
Luz: Well then congratulations you just met your match!  
(Luz then starts fighting Kangate. However Kangate easily blocks her attacks)  
Luz: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Fights Kangate)  
(However Kangate lands a strong kick on her knocking her back)  
Kangate: I have a LEG UP on you! (Kicks Luz)  
Luz: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Kangate: Hahaha admit it Ranger I am a better fighter than you ever could!  
Luz: (Gets up) Well I am trained in majitsu so bring it on!  
(Luz then takes her sword and hits Kangate as much as possible but Kangate doesn’t seem to be backing down and lands a hard punch on Luz)  
Luz: Ahhhhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Kangate: Are you a white belt? Because you fight like one HAHAHAHA! I know 27 different martial arts so you have NO CHANCE defeating me HAHAHAHAHA!  
(Meanwhile King is watching the fight back in The Owl House via the crystal ball)  
King: C’mon Luz get up and beat him! Show that boxing demon who’s boss!  
(As he is watching Eda returns home with a few items in hand)  
Eda: Alright I’m done with my grocery shopping! Apparently they’re closing early today because there’s some kangaroo-demon thing in the middle of town! Guess it’s a good time to call the kids.  
King: Yeah I’m watching it right now! Wow Luz is really taking a beating there!  
Eda: Wait Luz?!! (Looks at the crystal ball)  
(Eda then notices Luz being beaten real badly by Kangate)  
Luz: AHHHHH!!! (Gets back-flipped by Kangate)  
Eda: Wait what she’s all alone fighting that creature?! Where are the other two?!! I specifically told them that they need to be together when this situation happens!  
King: Well after the intensive training you put Luz through she just wants to prove that she’s good enough for you. But who cares this is enough entertainment on it’s own! Go Luz!!!!!  
Eda: (Sighs) This is bad I gotta call the other two to help her out. What have I done.  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are having lunch together at the cafeteria)  
Willow: Gus do you know what happened to Luz? I didn’t see her at all today.  
Gus: Yeah me too. Maybe she’s sick who knows.  
(Their morphers then beep)  
Willow: It seems like we got a call from Ms Eda. (Answers the call) Hello Ms Eda?  
Eda: Come to my place now! It’s an emergency!  
Willow: (Looks concerned) Alright!  
(Both Willow and Gus then run off. Scene then shows both Willow and Gus at The Owl House listening to what Eda has to tell them)  
Eda: Glad you could make it! Apparently The Emperor has released yet another demon to cause havoc in town and Luz is apparently crazy enough to take it on her own! (Points at the crystal ball)  
(Luz is shown getting beaten badly by Kangate)  
Luz: Ahhhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Kangate: Not so tough now are ya!  
Willow: What is she doing?!  
Gus: She’s really taking a beating!  
Eda: Yeah that’s why I called you guys here. The thing is as Rangers you guys need to work together as a team to take down these beasts. And you guys are part of that team and being her friends you have to be there for her. (Pauses) Oh my gosh I’m starting to sound like some elementary school teacher.  
Willow: A friend in need is a friend indeed! Ready?  
Gus: Ready!  
Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Willow and Gus then transform into the Yellow and Blue Owl Rangers respectively)  
(Back at Bonesborough Luz is beaten yet again by Kangate)  
Luz: Ahhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Kangate: You fall yet again Red Ranger! Just give up!  
(Kangate then slowly approaches Luz ready to take Luz down. But just as he is about to hit Luz someone fires a shot at Kangate)  
Kangate: Ahhhhhh!!!  
(Willow and Gus then reveal themselves)  
Willow: Hey don’t mess with our friend!  
Gus: Maybe she wasn’t strong enough but let’s see you take down three Rangers!  
Kangate: Alright then the more the merrier! (Prepares to fight them)  
(Willow then helps Luz up)  
Luz: Guys you came! But why?  
Willow: Because we’re a team! And a team always sticks together!  
Gus: Let’s take this thing down!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAHHHH!!! (Charges towards Kangate)  
Kangate: Hey no fair! Let’s even up the field!  
(A portal then summons a group of guards)  
Kangate: Attack!  
(The guards then charge at the trio)  
Luz: Alright let’s split up! Willow you take the guards at the left while Gus you take out the ones at the right! I’ll go for the ones at the middle!  
(Willow uses her twin daggers to fight through the guards)  
Willow: HAIYAH!!!! HEEYAH!!!! (Fights off the guards)  
(Willow then does a high leap)  
Willow: Here’s a new move I learnt!  
(She then uses her daggers to knock out a few guards while in mid-air. She sees a group of guards coming after her)  
Willow: (Inhales deeply) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Performs supersonic scream)  
(The scream knocks out all the guards)  
(Meanwhile Gus is fighting out the guards as well)  
Gus: HAIYAH! HEEYAH!  
(Gus then decides to use his new move)  
Gus: You’re in for a shock! Tremor in fear! (Punches the ground causing the guards to fall upon the impact)  
(Meanwhile Luz is fighting the guards)  
Luz: Haiyah!!! (Kicks a guard)  
(Luz then uses her super speed to blaze through all the guards and knock them out. She then uses this opportunity to hit Kangate)  
Kangate: (Gets hit) AHHHHHH!!!  
(However Kangate strikes Luz yet again with a punch from his fists)  
Luz: Ahhhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Kangate: You were fast but you were not strong enough!  
Luz: (Gets up) Yeah alone! But I have my team with me! Guys you ready?!  
Willow and Gus: Yeah!  
Luz: Gus use your crossbow to shoot him down!  
Gus: You got it! (Shoots with his crossbow)  
Kangate: (Gets hit) Ahhhhhhhh!!!!  
Luz: Willow get close to him and hit him as strong as you can with your daggers!  
Willow: Alright! (Leaps to Kangate and slashes him with her daggers)  
Kangate: NOOOO!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!  
Luz: Alright great job! Now for my move!  
(Luz then charges towards Kangate and strikes him hard with her sword)  
Kangate: NOOOOOO!!! (Drops to the ground)  
(The trio then regroup. Kangate then gets up)  
Luz: Alright he’s distracted now let’s do it! Combine weapons!  
(The trio then combine their weapons)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: FIRE!  
(The shot hits Kangate and he falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeahhhhh we did it!  
(Lilith then appears from her portal)  
Lilith: It’s not over Rangers! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Kangate then grows up to 50 feet)  
Kangate: Haha Rangers come fight me now! Why not YOU pick on someone your own size!  
Luz: (Calls Eda throught the morpher) Eda we need backup!  
Eda: Alright sending them now.  
(The Zords then arrive and combine to form the Megazord. The trio enter the Megazord and prepare to fight)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeahhh!!!  
(The trio then attempt to hit Kangate but he punches back hard)  
Kangate: The bigger they are the harder they FALL! (Punches the Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHHH! (As the Megazord falls)  
Luz: Maybe we need a different approach. We should hit him from afar.  
Willow: Use the staff!  
Luz: Alright! (The trio then summon the staff and use it to hit Kangate)  
Kangate: AHHHHH!!!! (Gets hit multiple times)  
Gus: Time to finish him off!  
Luz and Willow: Alright!  
(The trio then charge up the staff and fires a massive beam at Kangate defeating him)  
Kangate: NOOOOOOO!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Lilith: Not again! (Teleports away)  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Eda is reprimanding Luz with Willow and Gus there to witness it)  
Eda: Luz as happy as I am for you that you defeated the monster I’m really disappointed that you went behind my back and fought it off all alone! Do you know how dangerous that was?!  
Luz: I know Eda and I’m sorry. I only did that because I thought you saw me as weak as I just wanted to prove to you that I can survive out there on my own. You gave me all that extra training and I couldn’t take it!  
Eda: Ohhhhhh I see……………. But Luz the real reason why I gave you all that extra training was not because you were a human or anything I was just helping you to be a team leader that’s all! For your information the one worthy of the red gem is someone who is a great leader and I was just training you to be a good team leader that’s all! So I’m sorry for being so hard on you. Besides from how you performed just now you really proved that you were more than capable to be a leader.  
Willow: Ms Eda’s right!  
Gus: I wouldn’t have known what to do without you Luz!  
Luz: So I guess that means no punishment?  
Eda: Nonsense! 1 week of dishwashing duties starting right now! C’mon those dishes aren’t gonna scrub themselves! (Passes Luz a sponge)  
Luz: Alright Eda! (Proceeds to the kitchen)  
(Willow, Gus, Eda and King then have a good laugh about it)  
THE END


End file.
